


[vid] The Call

by starlady



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, Space Mutiny (1988)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> An ode to the heroism of Blast Hardcheese. No wait I meant Dave Ryder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



source: Mystery Science Theater 3000 8x20, Space Mutiny (1988)  
audio: Survivor, "The Moment of Truth (from The Karate Kid)"  
length: 3:51  
stream: [ **on Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/the-call/view)  
download: [**92MB mp4**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/71c991mt5ityuir/starlady_The+Call.mp4)  
summary:  An ode to the heroism of Blast Hardcheese. No wait I meant Dave Ryder.

**Author's Note:**

> I read [ **jetpack_monkey** ](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Festivids letter](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/497317.html) and picked up the pinch hit almost immediately thereafter, as I had no less than three ideas for three of the six requests therein. This was the easiest, because it's all right there in the letter--an ode to the heroism of Blast Hardcheese, played as straight-faced as humanly possible. Power ballads earn bonus points.
> 
>  
> 
> The vid was actually totally fun to make, and it came together in about ten days flat--I unapologetically ripped the source direct from YouTube (which must have itself been a DVD rip, because the quality wasn't too terrible) and then started googling "power ballads of the 80s" while clipping and watching the movie in the background. In the end, I wound up searching for "Eye of the Tiger" on iTunes, seeing what else Survivor had done, and…choosing between this track, the one from _The Karate Kid_ , and the one from _Rocky IV_. If that's not peak 80s, I don't know what is. (Sidenote: This song is _so bad_. It doesn't even have a bridge! It doesn't have an ending! It just fades out in the original track! How did these people make money?!) This one had a better beat, so I went with that and we were off to the races. I laughed a lot while editing, either remembering lines from the MST3K episode or just because of the ridiculousness. As for Mike and the robots, I wound up making a virtue out of necessity by incorporating them in the initial credits and going full-out MST3K style for the final credits. (If you get the font joke reference in here, by the way, you get bonus points.) 
> 
>  
> 
> I owe a lot to the internet MSTies of yore and their painstaking explanations for everything having to do with the show, as well as to [](http://laurashapiro.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://laurashapiro.dreamwidth.org/)**laurashapiro**  for beta watching and (needless to say) saying smart things that made the vid better.


End file.
